<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Creature (Larry Stylinson) by otbsara91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551750">Sweet Creature (Larry Stylinson)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otbsara91/pseuds/otbsara91'>otbsara91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 years after one direction split up, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Well not really, ahhhhg idk, idk - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otbsara91/pseuds/otbsara91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson , ex-boyfriends who didn't spoke for two years get invited to the same wedding. They both miss their flights and decide to drive there . Together ( more involuntarily than voluntarily). .</p><p>( from Harry's perspective)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look down at my phone . 30 minutes left till the show starts. As usual my exitment grows and I get nervous. I hear the crowd cheering outside. It's been two years since the band went on hiatus, i just released my first album and i'm touring all over the world. My life couldn't be better.</p><p>My phone rings and a familar face shows up: "Liam? Why are you calling ? <br/>
" Hey Harry, I just wanted to tell you the news... I'm getting married!"<br/>
I let out a little scream , then I pressed the phone back to my ear. <br/>
" OH MY- Liam, that's amazing! Congratulations to you and Maya! When is the wedding?"<br/>
Liam sighed: " Well, actually that's why I'm calling ... it's in two weeks."<br/>
"Oh, woah that's soon"<br/>
"Can you manage to come?"<br/>
"Yeah sure, i'll somehow pack it in my schedule..."</p><p>We continued talking about my tour. Then suddenly Liam lowered his voice.<br/>
"Uhm Harry? You know...uhm...You know he'll be there , right?"<br/>
Blue eyes flashed through my mind.<br/>
"Yeah... sure, it's not like I have to talk to him...Anyways, I'll have to go on stage now . Crowds waiting, you know."<br/>
" Bye Harry." He hung up the phone.</p><p>I try to concentrate on something else but these blue eyes , i just can't get them out of my mind.<br/>
I haven't talked to him since we went on the hiatus, actually I hadn't talked to him since we broke up. We didn't even broke up. We we're happy , wanted to make our relationship official , everything was normal, the next day he was gone.<br/>
He didn't explained why , he didn't even told me that he'll be leaving. So I spent my whole time trying to ignore him.</p><p>"Harry!" I hear my guitarist Mitch shouting. "Yes?" <br/>
"Come on , we have to get on stage"</p><p>The show was great , the crowd was energetic. The only time, I was caught off guard was when I saw a " Raise your hands , if Larry Stylinson is real"- Sign . I suddenly felt a weird feeling and forgot all of my lines. Of course , the crowd noticed and began laughing at me.</p><p> I continued being all me but always with him in my mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two weeks passed quickly. I wrote performed, wrote a new song and hung out with my band. Liam also called to tell me the date and location of the wedding.<br/>
After we talked for about half an hour I hung up and took my laptop to book the flight. I decided to arrive two days earlier. Then I took my phone and texted in the ' One Direction'-Group:</p><p>"Just booked my flight ticket. Can't wait to see you again!"</p><p>Niall responded quickly , but just with emojis . As usual. Liam answered with :</p><p>"Can't wait to see ya, mates!"</p><p>I smiled at his messages till I saw three dots appearing. A person with a familiar face on the profile pic was typing. Louis.</p><p>"Exited for your wedding, lad."</p><p>That was it. That was the text. Yes, i had to admit that I hoped he'll answer my message. But no, here we are , still ignoring each other, not talking. I left the chat and went on twitter. It's always the same stuff on the timeline, so I went to my notifications and saw that Liam tagged me under a tweet. I clicked on it , just to see a tweet by Louis.</p><p>"Congrats Liam! Exited to see my lads again @/niallhoran @/liampayne"</p><p>Liam commented: " Thanks mate, also ya forgot @/Harry_Styles! "</p><p>Did Liam actually think that Louis forgot me? Louis can be so childish. I feel tears in my eyes. Why am I crying? Haven't I got used to get ignored by him? I turned my phone off and went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my twitter is @ALWAYSLOUlST btw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two days since the tweet and I was on the way to the airport.<br/>
I already was late so I hoped that the gates were still open when I arrive. I hopped out of the car and walked towards the gate while I tried to get the papers out of my bag.<br/>
With my head tilt down, I bumped into a person, lost my balance and fell on the floor with all my papers flying around me.<br/>
"Shit, i'm so sorry", I heard a familiar voice saying. I looked up, just to look into these familiar blue eyes. "H- Harry???? What the fuck are you doing here?", he said in a harsh tone. "Trying to catch my flight, what does it look like?", I scoffed . I took my papers and continued walking to the gate, just to see that it was closed. Louis was behind me and as he saw that the gate was closed , he began to curse. "FUCK" . Should I calm him down? It's not like we haven't been talking for 2 years..."Louis, it's ok-", I began as he interrupted me. "SHUT UP, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LATE IF YOU HADN'T BUMPED INTO ME!!"<br/>
I just starred at him, speechless. Then I pushed him aside and went to an airport service worker to ask him when the next flight will be. I was told that the next plane will fly in one week , because they got a few problems.<br/>
I went to a bench and sat down. I just noticed that Louis had been following me the whole time and that he looked at his phone as he sat next to me. "It takes 29 hours to drive there...", he said , so quiet that I nearly hadn't heard him.<br/>
I continued watching the people walking around and ignored him.<br/>
"Harry, listen ,I'm sorry , I didn't want to scream at you", he said , quietly.<br/>
"But you did...also about the thing you said before...I don't even have my car here"<br/>
"I have my car here."<br/>
Wait, did he just- ,"SO?????"<br/>
"We could drive together..."<br/>
"Are you serious? Cause theres no way i'm driving with you."</p><p>I stood up and bought a coffee at the shop. I looked back to the bench, just to see that he was gone.<br/>
Well, now it's time to think how i'll get to the wedding in time...<br/>
Maybe I should drive with Louis...It's the only option I have. I don't even need to talk to him...<br/>
I walked outside and saw him getting in his car. I went there , opened the passenger door and sat in. "Harry...You changed your mind."<br/>
"Yes, because I don't have another option."</p><p>We drove around thirty minutes , nobody saying a word, till Louis started talking.<br/>
"How are you ,anyway? Heard you've been on tour."<br/>
"I'm great, thanks for asking. How are you and your girlfriend? And yes...I've been on tour.", I answered him.<br/>
"Oh, i'm...okay. We broke up. Me and my girlfriend."<br/>
" You broke up? Or did you just...you know...disappeared in the middle of the night?"<br/>
"Harry, about that...I-"<br/>
"Don't. Just don't, okay? I don't need to know.", I said and closed my eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a car. The second thing was the familar smell, that I missed so much. I breathed it deeply in and opened my eyes. I found myself snuggled in Louis' side while he was driving. I shoot up and looked at Louis. He smiled at me.<br/>Why is he smiling?<br/>"You woke up", he said.<br/>"Yes , I did...How long did we drive?"<br/>"9 hours"<br/>"Wait, you drove 9 hours in a row? Also, i think a thunderstorm is coming...We could stop at a motel..."<br/>"Yes, actually that's a great idea" , he said.</p><p>We stayed quiet until Louis asked me about my tour.<br/>I told him how well it was going and how great the fans are. I was also thinking of telling him about how they still believe in Larry and how supportive they are , but then I realized that I better not start talking about this topic. We finally can talk normal with each other and I really don't want to ruin it. Maybe we can still stay friends after all. Hopefully. But being friends with Louis? Is that really what I want? I should just stop thinking about us. Louis and me. Everything will be alright.</p><p>We stopped at the next motel and went in. The receptionist smiled at us and Louis asked for a room.<br/>Wait...a room? for us both?<br/>"Actually uhm...Do you have two free rooms?", I asked.<br/>I felt Louis stare at me.<br/>"Yeah sure", the girl said and handed us two keys.<br/>I took mine and began walking towards my room.</p><p>"Harry?", I heard his voice behind me saying, "Where are you going?"<br/>"To my room", I said. "Goodnight Lou"<br/>Shit, i just called him Lou...<br/>I entered my room and texted Liam: <br/>"We just stopped at a motel. He's been driving 9 hours in a row.See you probably tomorrow."<br/>Liam immidiatly texted me back:<br/>"WE? WHO IS WE?"<br/>Oh right, I didn't told him yet.<br/>"Louis :)"<br/>"WHAT?"<br/>"Will tell you everything tomorrow "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I almost fell asleep, but then I heard a knock on my door, so I stood up and opened it.<br/>Louis stood in front of me.<br/>"Harry...I know i'm kinda too old to be scared of thunderstorms...but can I...can I stay with you?"<br/>I suddenly got a flashback from about 5 years ago:</p><p>I brushed my teeth and went to bed. The boys and me played a really cool show this night and I was just tired and wanted to sleep. I hopped in my bed , then I heard his voice.<br/>"Harry? Are you in there ? Can I come in?"<br/>"Yeah Lou, sure"<br/>He walked in and the only thing he said was "I'm scared of thunderstorms".<br/>Then he crawled into my bed and hugged my waist . I used to run my fingers through his hair till he fell asleep. </p><p>"Harry? Can I come in?"<br/>"Sure...Uhm, come in..."<br/>"I'll be on the couch then", he said as I went in my bed.<br/>Yeah sure , why did I thought , that he'll sleep with me. <br/>I went into my bed and lay there for around 30 minutes, my eyes closed, till I felt it moving.<br/>I felt hands wrapping around my waist, a head that snuggled in my chest.<br/>Then I fell asleep</p><p>I woke up with one of his hands in my hair, my face in his chest, our fingers interwined. I slowly tried to get out of my bed without waking him up. Then I took my phone and called Liam.<br/>"Uhm hey Liam..."<br/>"Hey Harry, now talk!"<br/>"Okay, okay so uhm we slept together cause he-"<br/>"YOU WHAT? What did I miss?"<br/>I told him the whole story from the beginning. Niall already arrived there, so he also listened to everything.<br/>"Okay woah , that's...I don't know what to say...", Niall said.<br/>"Haz? Who are you talking to?", I heard Louis saying.<br/>"Haz? He's calling you nicknames again?", Niall chuckled.<br/>"I'm talking to Liam and Niall", I said to him. "Also, good morning", I said while I smiled at him.<br/>He smiled back but then suddenly his face frowned while he starred at me, then he run out.<br/>"Louis? Where are you going?". I took my phone and hung up while I took my stuff and ran after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis hasn't talked to me since he stormed out of the room. I ate breakfast and then went after him towards the car.<br/>Then he suddenly turned around to me and glared at me .<br/>"Tonight never happened , okay? I never had feelings for you and I'll never have feelings for you. Don't think this changes something between us. Don't annoy me."<br/>Like at the airport, I just stared at him , tears in my eyes , not being able to talk.<br/>Louis face suddenly softened, "Harry no, please don't cry...I didn't meant it...I'm sorry, I didn't meant it.."</p><p>I stayed quiet as we got into the car. <br/>Why is he like this? In one moment , everything feels like earlier, in the next moment he's just rude.<br/>Why can't he talk normally to me?<br/>I decided to ask him. "Loui-"</p><p>"Shhh", he said and smiled.<br/>I stared at him, confused till I noticed that my song "Sweet Creature" was playing on the radio.<br/>I immidiatly wanted to switch the channel but Louis just said "Don't".<br/>After a few seconds he said: "I like this song...It...kinda...-"<br/>"It's about you", I interrupted him.<br/>Louis just looked at me , a little smile appearing on his face. "I know", he  spoke.</p><p>Even though I was still hurt by the things he said earlier , I smiled back at him .<br/>I dozed away , because I didn't slept well the last days exept yesterday night.<br/>When I woke up, I asked him if I should drive a bit. He agreed and we pulled into the next parking lot.<br/>We changed seats and I drove.<br/>We drove around 2 hours till Louis spoke up.</p><p>"Harry, we need to talk about the breakup...I know, I should have talked to you , but I thougt it's the best for us. For you. For me. Please let me explain..."</p><p>I nodded at him. "Go on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The night before we broke up, we decided that we want to made our relationship official. I was still insecure, but not because I didn't love you. I loved you more than everything. I was insecure, because I didn't knew how the fans will react. Then I also received a call by the managment, telling me that our relationship will destroy our careers. Especially your career cause you won't be able to handle the hate. I shouldn't have believed them. I know that. And i'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Harry"</p><p>I looked at him and gave him a little smile: "Uhm okay...It's okay, i guess. I forgive you. Maybe we can be friends after all."<br/>Louis finally looked at me. <br/>"Friends. Yeah, yeah sounds good..."</p><p>He took his phone and typed something in. 2 hours before we arrived at the wedding location, we decided to make another stop. I took my phone and went on Twitter. I saw new notifications and looked at them:</p><p>Louis Tomlinson followed you<br/>Louis Tomlinson mentioned you in a tweet: <br/>Of course, how could I forget my best lad @/Harry_Styles !<br/>Louis Tomlinson mentioned you in a tweet:<br/>Look at that little sleepyhead @/Harry_Styles haha</p><p>Next to that was a picture of me, snuggled into his side, that he probably took while we were driving. Also, the fans were going crazy:</p><p>@/loushazza : OMG LARRYYYYYYYYYY<br/>@/ilovelouistsomuch : Ohh, is there something going on?</p><p>Suddenly, I felt a head on my shoulder , Louis staring at my phone.<br/>"Ohh, maybe there's something going on..."<br/>Wait , what?<br/>"Anyway , when are you following me back?"<br/>I turned my around so that I can face him and laughed.<br/>"What, do I have to?"<br/>"Oh yes Harold, you absolutely have to", he said while he began to tickle me. I screamed and run away , but I was so stupid that I dropped my phone.</p><p>I watched Louis picking it up, then he turned towards me and smirked.<br/>He typed something in , then he shouted my name and said that we'll continue driving.<br/>I got in the passenger seat and took my phone away from him.</p><p>"I LOVEEEEEEE @/Louis_Tomlinson", that's what he tweeted. Sometimes I think he's more like 15 then 25.<br/>I commented under the tweet as fast as I could.<br/>"That wasn't me. That was Louis!!!!"</p><p>Louis looked at my phone while I typed and laughed. <br/>"Are you scared that they'll actually think it was you? They definitly know, you're not in love with me."<br/>Why is he so sure about that? Why am I not sure about that? I never spoke to him after the breakup, so I couldn't know if i'm over him. Well , I think i'm not. No, i'm not over him.</p><p>We quietly continued driving till we arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we arrived, we got out of the car and saw Liam &amp; Niall running towards us. <br/>"YOU FINALLY ARRIVED" , Liam screamed.<br/>We hugged each other , then Niall got beside me and whispered in my ear.</p><p>"Everything okay? You seem a little bit...distracted..."<br/>"Yes, yeah i just-, well, i overthought everything and...I think i'm still into him..."<br/>"Oh Harry, wh-"</p><p>"What are you whispering there , lads? Do you have anything you wanna tell Li and me?"<br/>Niall turned around to Louis and shook his head.<br/>"Nope, nothing that you're supposed to know, Louis."<br/>Then Louis turned his face to me and asked "What is it, Harry?"</p><p>I began to stutter while he came nearer and nearer and I went backwards till my back hit a wall. Louis stood right in front of me. He stared at me and whispered in my ear.<br/>"What is it, Harry?" , while he pressed his hands against the wall.</p><p>I felt his hot breath on my ear , then he slowly brought his face right in front of mine , his eyes darkened while he stared into mine.<br/>Then his gaze lingered down at my lips.</p><p>"Louis, stop it", I said , not really loud though. He let one of his hands run over my cheek and whispered "Why? You seem to like it..."</p><p>Liam coughed while Niall just looked at us, eyes wide open.<br/>I pushed Louis away and went back to the others , my face turning red. Louis followed me and smirked.</p><p>"Aww, our little Harry , innocent as always."</p><p>Niall came to my defense.<br/>"Louis, Harry is not little, you didn't talked for three years and also I don't think he still has a thing for you."<br/>I went to Niall and mouthed a thank you towards him.</p><p>Louis closed his mouth and turned to me.<br/>"Oh yeah, Harry? You don't have a thing for me? And you're still writing songs about me? I know we started two hearts in one home ? Obvious songs? And you don't have a thing for me? Well yeah, you're obviously running after me. But you know what? Stop it. I obviously don't need you."</p><p>With these words ,he turned around and went into the motel. I watched him go , then I felt Liam's hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"You know he doesn't mean it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went to sleep, thinking about what Louis said. Earlier, he didn't thought I loved him now he says i'm running after him? The wedding will be the next day and I'll be not able to not see him.</p><p>I woke up , brushed my teeth , ate breakfast.<br/>I was putting my suit on as I heard a knock. I thought it must be Niall waiting for me, so I shouted "Come in".<br/>The door opened and Louis stood there.</p><p>"Harry", his gaze lingered over my body, "You're looking good"<br/>"What do you want, Louis?"<br/>"To speak with you"<br/>"Well, then speak...", I said, rolling my eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry okay? I still think that pushing you away is the only way to protect you and it happens, I can't control it."<br/>"Louis, I don't fucking need to be protected , i'm 23..."</p><p>He run his hand through his hair and sighed.<br/>"Yes, I know that but... DAMNIT HARRY, I'M NOT OVER YOU, I THINK I STILL LOVE YOU."</p><p>I was speechless. Then I looked at my clock, said "The wedding starts soon" and walked past him. Suddenly ,I felt a strong grip on my arm. He whirled me around towards him, then he pressed me against a wall.<br/>"Harry, say fucking something. You can't fucking ignore me."<br/>I freed my arms and whirled him around , pressed him against the wall. I brought my lips to his ear and whispered "Oh yes, I can".<br/>He shivered.<br/>I let my lips run over his cheek till they reached his lips. I let them there , till he made the attempt to kiss me, then I pulled back and said "See you later".</p><p>While I walked out to Niall's car , I asked myself what just happened.<br/>As Niall and I waited for Louis , Niall asked me if everything was okay.<br/>I felt the urge to tell him everything, but this was a thing between Louis and me. <br/>Louis finally got in the car, looking frustrated. Niall noticed and asked him if something was wrong.<br/>Louis just rolled his eyes , looked at me , then back at Niall and said "Shut up and drive , mate."</p><p>We almost arrived and my song "Sweet Creature" started playing. I couldn't help but smile while I looked down at my hands. Then I felt Louis' gaze on me and turned my face towards him.<br/>There was something in his eyes , that I missed and as I held his gaze, he slowly leaned forward. <br/>I immidiatly turned my head away and tried not to burst out in laughter, as I saw the look on Louis' face.<br/>Niall looked at us from the driver seat and asked "Huh Louis, are you still frustrated?".</p><p>Louis just turned his head and stared out of the window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiiii , thanks for reading againnn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding was beautiful. After Maya and Liam spoke their vows , I went to them and congratulated. I wanted to go back to my place , but Louis stood right in front of me and took my hand.</p><p>"You don't wanna dance?"<br/>"Louis, you know I-"<br/>"Oh come on, just a little dance"</p><p>Then he pulled me on the dance floor and winked at me. We danced for a song , I stepped a few times on Louis' foot. He just laughed it off everytime, while I made thousands of excuses.<br/>After the dance, he looked into my eyes and asked "Are you free this evening?".</p><p>"Yeah, why?"<br/>"I'm gonna take you on a date, it's gonna be a date atleast I hope so ANYWAY we meet at 7 pm at my room."</p><p>Then he turned around and disappeared somewhere in the crowd.<br/>I spent the whole time talking to some people. Around 5 pm , I went to Niall &amp; Liam and saw that another person was standing there with them.</p><p>"HARREYYYYYYY" , he screamed.<br/>"Zayn? Oh my- It's so nice to see you again!"<br/>We hugged , then I talked with them till I had to go.</p><p>Niall gave me his car keys and they asked me why I was leaving so early, so I told them that I have a date with Louis. Liam raised his eyebrows, Niall and Zayn just looked at me and chuckled.</p><p>"What?" , I asked.<br/>"It seems like there's a lot going on between you two again...", Zayn said.</p><p>I shrugged, then I said goodbye and went outside.<br/>As I arrived at the hotel , I changed my clothes from the suit into black jeans and a white shirt and went to Louis' room and knocked. Nobody answered.</p><p>I went in and saw that his room was clean, none of his stuff was there.<br/>I took my phone out and tried to call him , but he didn't answer. Then I texted him on Instagram and Twitter but he didn't answer.</p><p>I kinda got scared , so I called Liam and asked him if Louis was on the wedding . He told me he wasn't. Zayn wanted to say something but I hung up .</p><p>I went back to my room and cried myself to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up by Louis' messages.</p><p>1 am   "I'm sorry" <br/>2:30    "Harry, I'm really sorry"<br/>2:31    "I got scared , also I saw that Zayn arrived and we didn't talk yet"<br/>2:59    "I took my things and went to the airport"<br/>3:29    "Harry????"<br/>3:40    "Please answer me"<br/>3:45    "Can you give me another chance?"<br/>3:50    "I came back."<br/>4:00    "Harry????"<br/>4:14    "Hello????"<br/>4:30    "I'm coming to your room now"<br/>4:47    "I'm serious"<br/>4:48    "I'm on my way"</p><p>The last message was sent a minute ago. And there was a knock. I rubbed my eyes , hoped that I didn't look as if I cried the whole night. Which I did.<br/>The door opened and Louis stood in the doorway.</p><p>Somehow , the first thing he noticed was the tea cup next to my bed. He began singing his part in "Little Things" , then I interrupted him.<br/>"Louis."<br/>He looked at me , scared.</p><p>"Promise it."<br/>"Promise what?"<br/>"That you won't leave"<br/>Louis smiled and nodded . <br/>"I promise , Harry. I promise."</p><p>"Okay", I said , insecure about what I can say now.<br/>"Can...Can we have the date tomorrow? At 6?"<br/>I just nodded , then I said goodnight to him.<br/>Louis left the room and I fell asleep again.</p><p>The next morning , I met Niall and Zayn at a café. Louis was late for some reason .<br/>"So Harry, how was your date?", Niall asked.<br/>"Louis wasn't there", I answered , "but we'll-"</p><p>The doorbell of the café rang and Louis entered.<br/>"Hey lads!" , he shouted then he saw Zayn and froze.<br/>I gave him an encouraging look and nodded.<br/>"Zayn uh...can we talk for a second?"</p><p>Zayn agreed and they went outside and talked.<br/>After 10 minutes they came back in and Louis sat beside me , putting his hands around my shoulder. <br/>I smiled and we continued talking .<br/>Louis stayed mostly quiet and looked at me the whole time.<br/>When Niall and Zayn had to go, Louis handed me a paper with an adress and said "At 6".<br/>Then he left the café too.</p><p>I spent the rest of the day walking through the city and buyed a few things .<br/>Then I went on twitter and looked at the pictures Liam posted of the wedding.<br/>I also scrolled throught the comments.</p><p>icarusfallsforever: OMG ZAYN OMG OMG THERES ZAYN<br/>hbwniall: omg these pictures are so beautiful<br/>thepayno: i'm so happy for liam!!<br/>larryforever: is that....larry???????</p><p>I went back to the pictures and saw a picture of Louis and me dancing , both of us laughing .</p><p>I didn't think too much about it and answered the fan:</p><p>answering larryforever: yes :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As 6 pm approached, I went to my room and put new clothes on. Then I drove to the adress , Louis gave me.<br/>It was an old concert hall, not really big. I went in and suddenly the lights went on.</p><p>Louis was standing on the stage , only holding a microphone.<br/>"This one's for you. You're the habit that I can't break."<br/>Then he began singing:</p><p>I always said that I'd mess up eventually</p><p>I told you that, so what did you expect from me?</p><p>It shouldn't come as no surprise anymore</p><p>I know you said that you'd give me another chance</p><p>But you and I knew the truth of it in advance</p><p>That mentally you were already out the door</p><p>Never thought that giving up would be so hard</p><p>God, I'm missing you and your addictive heart</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p>You're the feeling I can't put down</p><p>You're the shiver that I can't shake</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p>You're the high that I need right now</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p>I took some time 'cause I've ran out of energy</p><p>Of playing someone I heard I'm supposed to be</p><p>But honestly, I don't have to choose anymore</p><p>And it's been ages, different stages</p><p>Come so far from Princess Park</p><p>I'll always need ya</p><p>In front of me, in front of me</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p>You're the feeling I can't put down</p><p>You're the shiver that I can't shake</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p>You're the high that I need right now</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p>You gave me the time and the space</p><p>I was out of control and I'm sorry, I let you down</p><p>Guess that I know what I already knew</p><p>I was better with you, and I miss you now</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p>You're the feeling I can't put down</p><p>You're the shiver that I can't shake</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p>You're the high that I need right now</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p>You're the feeling I can't put down</p><p>You're the shiver that I can't shake</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p>You're the high that I need right now</p><p>You're the habit that I can't break</p><p> </p><p>My eyes started watering while he sung and soon tears were streaming all over my face.<br/>The song was just perfect.</p><p>At the end of the song , he finally looked me in the eyes and whispered "I'm sorry ,Harry. Can we go back? Continue from where we broke up?"</p><p>"You- You want me to be your boyfriend again?" , I whispered back, in tears.<br/>"Yes Harry, do you want to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>My thoughts were spinning, I didn't know what to say , so I just went to him and hugged him. Louis chuckled.<br/>"So...Is that a yes?"<br/>"Yeah Lou, of course", I said, letting go of the hug.</p><p>"We're officialy boyfriends again, hm?" , he said , then he gave me a soft kiss.<br/>I kissed him back , still crying.</p><p>"Louis?", I whispered.<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"When will we tell it to the fans?"<br/>"Soon"</p><p>Then Louis' phone rang and he took it out.<br/>"Management", he said and sighed.</p><p>"Hello?"<br/>"Louis, could you explain the pictures to us? Or Harry's tweet to the fan?"<br/>"Yes.Harry and I are together."<br/>"Louis, we already told you that this relationship will destroy your careers!"<br/>"No, it won't."<br/>"Yes, it will. We'll call Ms.Calder now"<br/>"No, you're not gonna fucking do that"<br/>"Yes Louis. We'll call you later."<br/>Then they hung up.</p><p>Louis looked at me, shocked.<br/>"Harry, I-"<br/>"Louis, it won't work like that. It doesn't work like that. Let's...Let's just...be friends."<br/>"I don't wanna be your fucking friend, Harry. I wanna be your boyfriend , I wanna hold your hand , I wanna kiss you."<br/>"Louis, I can't handle that again."<br/>"Harry, are you fucking breaking up with me ? We just came back together. I confessed my fucking feelings to you. And you wanna leave me now? Just because of my management?"<br/>"Lou,I-"<br/>"Don't call me Lou. Now you're the one running away when it get's complicated. I'm sick of it. Please go."<br/>"Lou-"<br/>"GO!"</p><p>I turned around and left the building. I drove back to the hotel ,passed Niall who was sitting at the hotel bar.<br/>"Harry???? Have you cried?? Your eyes are completely swollen and red...Didn't you had your date with Louis???"<br/>"Leave me alone please. I don't wanna talk to anyone."</p><p>With these words, I walked to my room , locked it and went to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My next concert was in two days , so I already had to drive. I said bye to Liam, Niall and Zayn. Louis wasn't there.<br/>The tourbus arrived and I jumped in after shouting "Love you, guys".<br/>As we drove off, I checked my phone. Then I saw it:</p><p>"Louis Tomlinson spotted kissing Eleanor Calder: Are they back together?"</p><p>I frowned and scrolled further down. There was a statement by Louis:</p><p>"Yes, I am infact together with Eleanor! We met, we talked and wanted to give us a second chance!"</p><p>He can't be serious , right? It's just a stunt and he talks about her as if they're actually back together. Does he maybe still have feelings for her? I mean , he never said that the first time when they were together, was a stunt...</p><p>I went on twitter and the first thing I saw was a tweet by Louis:</p><p>"Yes, I am back with Eleanor!"</p><p>I went on his profile and clicked on "UNFOLLOW". I don't need to see his tweets about him and Eleanor.<br/>Of course, the fans noticed it within seconds and started making conspiracys.<br/>One fan wrote: "Maybe Louis left Harry for Eleanor and now Harry's mad...."<br/>Not that wrong tho.</p><p>But Louis can't have feelings for her. He said he's in love with me. He could've lied. But why would he?</p><p>I put my earphones in and went on a "One Direction- Playlist" . The first thing that came on was "If I could fly". It's always been one of my favourites. I listened till the line "...and I hope that you don't run from me..." came on.</p><p>Realization hit me. I was so mad at Louis and so disappointed when he left me. He run away , because he was scared and didn't knew what to do. And I did the same. I ran away.</p><p>I want to fix it. I want Louis. I want a life with Louis. And I gave it up too early. I should atleast try to fix it.</p><p>I looked up when Louis' next concert will be. He plays a concert exactly on the day when I play mine. I called my manager to reschedule my next concert , then I tried to think of something else than Louis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the two days passed by , I dressed up for Louis' concert and drove there. I got put in the VIP-seat area , which was above the stage . It weren't many people there , just a man I didn't knew and a woman with long brown hair. Wait wasn't that Eleanor? What is she doing at his concert? I wanted to go to her and throw insults at her but no, I better shouldn't do that.</p><p>The fans started screaming and I knew that Louis will come on the stage. He went on the stage , performing "Through the dark". He looked beautiful, just a little bit...exhausted?<br/>
After he finished that song , he said hello and introduced the crowd to his new song "Copy of a copy of a copy".</p><p>Louis started singing and I nearly got lost in the comfort of his voice. The moment, I heard the lyrics "Broken beaks and dead birds, can't get through the glass", my heart broke again.<br/>
I left him when he needed me the most. He's a closeted musician and he has nobody to talk to.<br/>
I saw tears in Louis' eyes and that's when I started crying.</p><p>The next song he performed was "Habit" and I smiled , remembering when he played it to me , 4 days ago.<br/>
It ended and a fan asked Louis if Habit was about Eleanor. Then everything happened in a rush.</p><p>Louis said "Yes" and smiled while he looked up to the VIP-Seats, at Eleanor.<br/>
I already stood at the railing, tears streaming over my face , when Louis noticed me.<br/>
He clearly hadn't noticed me before, because now his jaw clapped down and his eyes widened.</p><p>I didn't knew what he did next cause I already ran outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyy, there aren't many chapters left, i already finished the whole story so "Sweet Creature" will be over pretty soon , but the following chapters are by far my favourites...<br/>if you wanna give me feedback or smth ( okay i think all my readers know me from twitter) my twitter is ALWAYSLOUlST !<br/>also , I started writing a new story called "Broken beaks and dead birds" ( see what i did there hehe) which I will start to upload as soon as I finished SC !<br/>i love you all byeee &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went to the next bar and ordered a tequila, then another one and then another one. A song idea came to my head so I began writing and decided to call the song "Falling".<br/>After 20 minutes ,a woman joined me and we drunk and talked.<br/>After one hour, she began to touch me everywhere and dragged me to the toilets. I went with her, not really knowing what I was doing. My vision was blurry and I could barely talk.</p><p> </p><p>But I'd do anything to get Louis out of my mind. As the woman unbuttoned my jeans, I heard someone shouting my name.<br/>"Harry, where are you?"</p><p>And then Louis stormed through the door, pushing the woman away and patting my cheeks.<br/>"Harry, can you hear me?"<br/>"Lou- Loui- Louis? I- miss you...so much...I'm sorry." Then I just saw black.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>I woke up in an unknown apartment , in an unknown bed, just my boxers on and alone. My head hurted and I could barely remember what happened yesterday. I just remembered that I was really drunk and I remembered the woman. And Louis' concert. The last thing I remembered was the woman unbuttoning my jeans. Was I at her apartment?</p><p>"Hello?", I shouted.<br/>First it was quiet , then Louis rushed into the room, clearly coming out of the shower , just wearing a towel around his waist.<br/>"You woke up. Uhm, I have something against your headache in the kitchen. You were pretty drunk yesterday and passed out."<br/>"You were there?"<br/>"Yeah, I wanted to look after you , directly after the concert ended. Listen, I'm sorry. I had to lie. I couldn't say that it is about you."<br/>"Louis, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away. I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry. You don't have to excuse yourself"</p><p>Louis smiled , the he went into the bed and pulled me in a hug.<br/>I wondered if he probably could've forgotten that I just have my boxers on and that he only has a towel around his waist. Louis seemed to notice and pulled away.<br/>"Oh my- Harry, I'm sorry, that's ...uhm...I-"<br/>"It's okay". I laughed and went out of the bed to put my clothes on .</p><p>Instead Louis pointed to a suitcase and said "Pick what you want , your clothes are getting cleaned".<br/>I picked a grey sweater and black jeans , while Louis went outside.</p><p>Louis currently prepared some food, so I sat down at the table.<br/>We ate the food Louis made, it was something like an omelet. And it actually didn't taste bad.<br/>We talked about food that Louis learned to make, till Louis asked me if I planned something for today.<br/>I said no and then he suggested that we could spend the day together. I agreed and we spent the whole time together, cooking , eating and watching movies, sitting on the couch 2 meters away from each other.<br/>It was around 10 pm, when we noticed how late it already was. Louis said I could sleep here, I didn't wanted to drive that late, so i agreed and said that I'll take the couch.</p><p>I couldn't fall asleep, because I was thinking too much about Louis and I. We aren't together , but I miss him , I really do.</p><p>I continued trying to sleep, but I couldn't.<br/>So I went to Louis' bed and crawled in.</p><p>"Louis?"<br/>"Hm?"<br/>"I can't sleep"<br/>"Then sleep"<br/>"But I can't sleep"<br/>"For fucks sake, Harry. It's 1 am , let me sleep"<br/>"I can't sleep", I whimpered and got Louis' elbow pushed in my rips.<br/>"Ow Louis, that hurted. And I still can't sleep"<br/>"Fuck Harry, you're not a fucking 3-year-old"<br/>"Lou...."<br/>"Fine.C'mere", he said and lifted his arm up so that I can snuggle into his side.</p><p>We layed like this for around 5 minutes, Louis obviously fell back to sleep and snorted.<br/>"Louis? Can you stop snorting?", I said while I pushed him in his rips.<br/>"For fucks sake, Harry. Shut up and let me sleep"<br/>"Louis?"<br/>"Hm?"<br/>"What are we?"<br/>"What?"<br/>"What are we?"<br/>"What do you wanna be?"<br/>"Lovers, boyfriends"<br/>"You want me to be your boyfriend again?"<br/>"Yes"<br/>"Okay ,then we are boyfriends. And now sleep"</p><p>I smiled , then I fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning , I woke up around 10 am. Louis wasn't in the bed. Before I could get out, Loiis went into the room , shouted "GOODMORNING BEAUTIFUL", kissed me on the cheek and pressed a coffee cup in my hands.<br/>Okay, I really missed him.</p><p>"Goodmorning Lou, thanks for the coffee"<br/>"You're welcome, babe.Look,I need to go now. I'll be back in a few hours"</p><p>I nodded and blew him an air kiss while he walked out.</p><p>While he was gone , I called Niall and Liam and told them about Louis and I.</p><p>"Hey"<br/>"HARRY TELL US EVERYTHING", Niall shouted.<br/>"Not everything please", Liam interrupted Niall.<br/>"So, where together. Boyfriends."<br/>"OMG AWWW"<br/>"Niall, can you also give normal reactions"<br/>"NO LIAM OMGGGGG"<br/>I chuckled and we talked an hour then Niall had to go and Liam had dinner with Maya so we hung up.</p><p>Louis didn't came back for 3 hours and I got worried. I took my phone out and tried to call him. No answer.</p><p>Then I saw that he posted something on Twitter and I almost dropped my phone when I saw the tweet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hope everyone is doing ok! Just wanted to let you know that Syco Music and I have agreed to part ways and that i got a new management. I'm really excited for the future and to be back in the studio. See you soon, Louis x"</p><p>I looked at the tweet , my thoughts were spinning. Now that he left his management, we could out. Finally.<br/>I heard the door opening and ran to Louis to pull him into a hug then I kissed him.</p><p>"Are you ready?", Louis asked.<br/>"For what?"<br/>"For our life together"<br/>"You want to come out now?"<br/>"Yes"<br/>"Like now now?"<br/>"Yes, Harry. Like now now", he chuckled.<br/>"How?"<br/>"Well, I could post the selfie that I made of us while you were sleeping-"<br/>"Lou, that's embarrassing"<br/>"Or you could come with me to my concert today"<br/>"Today?". Wow, that's soon.<br/>"Yeah"<br/>"Okay , sure"<br/>"So today it is"<br/>"Yeah Lou. I gotta go now , do somethings, so I'll see you later.", I said while I took my coat and walked past him.</p><p>"Harry", he said and grabbed my wrist, "why do you need to go?", he pulled me towards him , so that our chests were lightly touching.<br/>"I thought of some stuff we could do , now that you're my boyfriend again...", then he winked.</p><p>My breath got heavier while I stared into his eyes.<br/>"But if you don't want to...", he took his hand away from my wrist and turned away.<br/>My hand snapped forward to grab his wrist and to pull him towards me.<br/>I brought my lips to his ear and whispered "What things?", then I began kissing his skin, from his ear , down along his jaw , to his neck.<br/>Louis closed his eyes and leaned in the touch. He began taking my sweater off, then I turned away and smirked.<br/>"Later, babe"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 6 pm. The concert starts at 8.<br/>I already was really nervous while Louis just took my hand and whispered "It'll be alright".<br/>We spent our time cuddling till it was time for Lou , to go on the stage.</p><p>He was just a nervous wrack , but he hid it well.<br/>He went on the stage, performed a few songs till he came to "Habit".</p><p>"The next song is called Habit. It's probably not new to you, I played it a few times. It's dedicated to the love of my life. You probably know him. Okay , you know him. We've been together for years, split up around 2 years ago and now, well, now we're back together, stronger than ever,"<br/>Did he just call me the love of his life? I was nearly crying, then he waved and shouted "Harry" in the microphone.</p><p>I went up and stood next to him. He put his arm around my waist and gave me a little squeeze.<br/>"Uhm hi, I'm Harry"<br/>The fans began laughing and screamed "We know that, Harry".<br/>Louis chuckled in the microphone and said "He's a little bit nervous about our outing, even though i should be the one being nervous. But they took it well, babe."<br/>Then he gave me an encouraging smile.</p><p>There was a fan in the front row, crying and shaking.<br/>I went to her , asking what was wrong.</p><p>"Hey love, are you okay?"<br/>"Yeah, it's just...I mean....You're together. And we knew it. It must have been so horrible for you, you needed to hide your relationship for so long", she whispered.<br/>"Aww it's okay", I whispered back and hugged her.</p><p>Then I went back on the stage to Louis and took his microphone.<br/>"I wanna sing something, if it's okay for you, Lou"<br/>"Sure babe, go on"</p><p>I sat down at the piano and began to play "Sweet Creature". The fans began screaming , knowing the song and it's meaning.<br/>As I finished the song ,I looked up to Lou, meeting his eyes.</p><p>Then , without words, he walked up to me and kissed me in front of thousands of fans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so uhm , this was the last chapter BUT there's an epilogue left ,also i'm currently writing two other stories so when i'll end this fanfic , the next will follow fast!<br/>i love you all so much, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were in a public relationship for around one year now.</p><p>Louis made dinner, well , more like tried to make dinner, as I came home from the studio. I entered our flat and went in the kitchen. Louis stood at the counter and smiled at me.</p><p>"Hey babe, how was your day?"<br/>"Actually good, just a little exhausting"<br/>"You can already sit down, dinner will be finished in a few minutes"<br/>"Is my Lou turning in a cook?"<br/>"You wish. I literally just burnt the chicken."<br/>"Louis....."<br/>"Yeah, yeah now sit down"</p><p>I sat down and waited for Louis.<br/>When he finally arrived , he cleared his throat.<br/>"Uhm Harry, babe, so uhm...I've been thinking...Yeah, I've been thinking and I wanna spent the rest of my life with you. I love you so much."</p><p>Then he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring.<br/>"Marry me?"<br/>"Marry you?"<br/>"Harry, will you marry me?"<br/>"Lou,-"<br/>"ARE YOU GOING TO SAY NO? HARRY I-"<br/>"Lou, i wanted to say yes, stop being so nervous"<br/>"I'm not nervous"<br/>"Sure...But yes , i wanna marry you,i love you so much"<br/>"WE'LL MARRY"<br/>"You're nervous and exited"<br/>"I'm not, maybe just a little exited"<br/>"Ok Lou", I chuckled.<br/>"LET ME PUT THE RING ON", then he grabbed my hand , put the ring on and pressed little kisses on my knuckles.</p><p>I'll marry Louis, i still can't believe it. I'm going to marry the best person in this entire world. The cutest, most gorgeous and best person in this world.<br/>Louis stood up and I pulled him towards me.</p><p>"You're cute when you're so exited"<br/>"I'm not cute"<br/>"You are"<br/>"But you more"<br/>"Louis...."<br/>"What...."<br/>"I love you", then I kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo this was it! i still can't believe that this story is finished and i'll definitly miss writing it...in the next days i'll upload the first chapter of my other fic so make sure to not miss it!<br/>thanks to everyone who read this story !<br/>- my twitter is still @ALWAYSLOUlST , my wattpad is @harrytcmlinson -<br/>byeeee, till i upload my new story !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyy, i'm sara , thank you for reading !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>